Not Over You
by xxlovingthelifewelivexx
Summary: Beca and Chloe broke up a year ago when Chloe had to leave for New York. But now she's back in Atlanta. She invites Beca for a cup of coffee. During this meetup, Chloe and Beca both realize the same thing. No matter what they say, they're not over each other. Oneshot as of now. Review if I should continue!


_Dreams__  
__That's where I have to go__  
__To see your beautiful face anymore__  
__I stare at a picture of you__  
__And listen to the radio_

"You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium." The tiny brunette lied down in her bed and reached beneath her pillow. She pulled out a faded picture with her and a familiar redhead. A salty tear made its way down her cheek and she reached over to the radio and cranked up the volume much to Kimmy Jin's dismay. Sighing, she placed the picture underneath the pillow and grabbed the bear Chloe had gotten for her and drifted off to the one place where Chloe was still in Barden with her.

_Hope__  
__Hope there's a conversation__  
__Where we both admit we had it good__  
__But until then__  
__It's alienation I know__  
__That much is understood__  
__And I realize_

She's back in town for a meeting and invites you for a cup of coffee. Now couldn't be the worst time. You've finally managed to get the redhead off of your mind and now, much like she did in the shower, she destroys your carefully constructed walls and messes with your mind.

_If you ask me how I'm doin__  
__I would say I'm doin just fine__  
__I would lie and say that you're not on my mind__  
__But I go out__  
__And I sit down__  
__At a table set for two__  
__And finally I'm forced to face the truth__  
__No matter what I say__  
__I'm, not over you_

There's the normal small talk. The cliché how are you's, talk about weather. She's had her breakthrough she says. Her company is giving her a promotion but she has to move back to Atlanta. You both finish your caramel macchiatos and she checks her watch and leaves. On her way out she gives you a peck on the cheek and the feelings you've missed for the past year come rushing back in. You sigh. _Dammit Mitchell, you defintitely are not over her._ Fucking fantastic.

_Damn__  
__Damn girl you do it well__  
__And I thought you were innocent__  
__Took this heart and put it through hell__  
__And still your magnificent_

Her fiery red hair, stunning blue eyes, they all scream and shout innocence. However you soon find out that she is anything but innocent. She's at one of your gigs and afterwards you look for her. But you find her pushed up against a wall by Tom, her ex, kissing. Your eyes lock with her bright blue ones and you find anger and regret in them. She pushes Tom off of her and opens her mouth to utter the cliché phrase "I can explain" but you're already long gone. You both spend the next month cooped up in your dorm rooms crying your eyes out. In other words, the next month is spent in hell.

_I, I'm a boomerang__  
__Doesn't matter how you throw me__  
__Turn around__  
__And I'm back in the game__  
__Even better than the old me__  
__But I'm not even close without you_

There's a girl interning at the station named Cameron. She's pretty, yes, but she's nothing compared to Chloe. But you ask her on a date anyways. This relationship is different though. Instead of being a closed off asshole, you become the sweet, open, girlfriend everyone wants. But after a month Cameron finds you kissing some slut who looks an awful lot like Chloe and breaks it off.

_And if I had the chance__  
__To renew__  
__You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do__  
__I could get back on the right track__  
__But only if you'd be convinced__  
__So until then_

Everyday. Everyday you wonder what Chloe would have said if you had let her explain. But being the coward you are, you left the building in record and cut off all connection with the redhead until her graduation. She whispers a shaky goodbye and the next day she's on a plane on her way to new York.

_If you ask me how I'm doin__  
__I would say I'm doin just fine__  
__I would lie and say that you're not on my mind__  
__But I go out__  
__And I sit down__  
__At a table set for two__  
__And finally I'm forced to face the truth__  
__No matter what I say__  
__I'm, not over you__  
__Not over you__  
__Not over you__  
_You both go home on a Tuesday night. Beca in her Barden dorm and Chloe in her New York City apartment. You both take a seat at your table and across from you there's an empty seat. Sighing you both realize, you're not over each other.


End file.
